Be mine (complete)
by imitation L
Summary: Kari, Mimi and Sora is going to the mall to find a dress for Kari. She's going to a very improtant school dance. She got the dress but what bout her date? Well, read and review please.
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Be mine Part 1 The mall

Author: Sakura

Author's note: Ummmmmmmmm, writer's block again for me. I've been trying to think of something to write for DAYS. Yes, days. I just really can't think of anything. Unless you can? Well, I sort of got something on my mind. Constructive criticism will be welcome. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so please don't sue me.

______________________________________________________________________

Kari glanced down the street, she was waiting for Sora and Mimi. They were supposed to go shopping together. But, where are they? Kari said to herself.

"Kari!" 

Kari glanced down the street again. But, no one was there. She felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. She glanced up and saw Sora and Mimi.

"Where were you guys? I've been waiting so long. I thought you guys had an accident or something." Kari was sounding more and more like her mother.

"Sorry, Kari. Mimi wasn't even dressed when I got there. She was still in her pjs." Sora glanced at Mimi.

"Sorry, Kari. I just have to find something nice to wear." Mimi added.

"Okay, fine. I forgive you this time." Kari smiled.

The three girls sat down and waited for the bus to come. Finally, it came. They got on and paid for their tickets. They found three seats together and sat down. 

"So, Kari. What kind of dress are you looking for?" Mimi asked.

"I am not sure yet. " Kari replied.

"Have any one asked you to the dance yet?" Sora asked.

"Nope. I was expecting either Davis or T.K. would, but T.K. is not even here. He's on vacation ." Kari said sorrowfully.

"Oh…." That was all Mimi could say.

"What about Davis?" Sora asked.

"Some girl asked him. I think it's a new girl." Kari replied.

"Don't worry, Kari. I bet some guy is waiting to ask you." Sora said.

"I sure hope so." Kari replied.

"Hey, you guys. We're here." Mimi cried.

Mimi, Sora and Kari hopped off the bus and headed straight for the mall. When they stepped in. Mimi's eyes sparkled with excitement when she saw the display of dresses.

"Come on you guys. Look at that store. It's filled with dresses." Mimi exclaimed.

"Okay." Answered Sora and Kari.

They followed Mimi into an elegant store filled with beautiful dresses.

"Good afternoon, Ladies. Are you looking for anything in particular?" A clerk asked.

"Uh, nope. We're just cruising around." Sora answered.

"Very well. If you need any help, just call me." The clerk replied.

Sora, Mimi and Kari looked and looked in the store. 

"Hey, how about this one?" Mimi asked. Mimi held up a pink dress with pink roses on the sleeves.

"Nah, too pink." Kari replied.

"How about this one?" Sora asked. She held up a black dress. It's a simple dress with no special designs.

"It's nice. Let me see the price tag." Kari said. Kari held up the little piece of cardboard and looked around for its price.

"Kari? Have you found one?" Mimi asked.

"I found one I like. But, I don't think I can find the price tag." Kari replied.

"Here let me help you." Mimi said.

Mimi walked over to Kari and glance down.

"There it is. It's 700 dollars." Mimi said calmly.

"What? 700 DOLLARS FOR THAT?" Kari exclaimed.

"I don't think any of us have can afford anything here." Sora said.

"You're right. Let's go." Kari replied.

"Okay, why not. These dresses are way to shallow." Mimi added.

Sora, Mimi and Kari walked out of the store. 

"Hey, Mimi. Me and Sora is going over to music world okay?" Kari asked.

"What, we don't have time for music world." Mimi practically screamed.

But, Kari didn't hear her and headed for music world.

"Have you seen anything you want?" Sora asked.

"No. Not yet." Kari replied.

"Hey, how about this?" Sora asked handing Kari a CD.

"Vitamin C?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, have you heard the song. **Graduation. Friends forever**?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's a really great song." Kari said grabbing the CD. She looked it over.

"Great, I want this." Kari said.

"Okay, I'll settle for Pink then." Sora said.

After, Kari and Sora paid for their CDs. They headed outside. Mimi was tapping her foot furiously.

"CDs? Do we have time for them, shopping is serious business you know. Any way. Let me see what you got?" Mimi said grabbing the receipt.

"What, Mimi. Don't you like music?" Sora asked.

"Pink? Vitamin C?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, they're really great you know." Kari replied.

"Have you ever heard any one called, Britney Spears or N'sync?" Mimi asked.

"Come on. Let's just go shopping." Sora said trying to cool the moment.

Mimi, Kari and Sora really cooled down with a large chocolate milk shake.

"Are you ready?" Mimi glanced over at Sora and Kari.

Mimi, Sora and Kari went to store after store after store. But, they never found anything they liked. They were all tired out, they haven't tried to find shoes yet. 

"Okay, this is the last store." Mimi said.

"Please, no more." Sora said.

"Yeah, my legs are paralyzed." Kari complained.

"Please, just one more. And then we could go to Macdonald's." Mimi said.

"Fine." Sora and Kari replied.

All of them got up and walked towards the store. They walked in, the store was very simple. It didn't' seem very expensive.

"So…………….." Sora asked.

"What?" Kari replied.

"Hey, guys. How about this one?" Mimi said holding up a skirt and a tank top. The outfit sure wasn't Mimi like. I guess she was trying hard to think like Kari. The outfit was a blue tank top with a navy skirt. 

"I'll try it on." Kari said.

Kari stepped in to the change room and changed into the blue top and skirt.

"So……….. what do you guys think?" Kari asked.

"I like it." Sora said.

"Me too." Mimi added.

Of course, Kari liked it too. She had a great day. But, the only problem is….. she gota find a date!

_________________________________________________________________________________

So, what do you guys think of this bunch of words stuck in to a sentence stuck in to fic? Well, I would just like to say review please! E-mail if you have any questions.

[Sakura_23@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Sakura_23@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: Be mine Chapter 2

Author: Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after the trip to the mall.

"Bye, Tai." Kari yelled.

"What? Where are you going?" Tai asked.

"To school. Today's Monday. Did you forget again?" Kari smirked.

"Huh? SCHOOL? TODAY? I thought today is Sunday." Tai sighed.

"You better get going. You don't want Mr. Chan to give you another detention slip do you?" Kari grinned.

"Oh, yeah." Tai said.

"Well, I am off to school." Kari smiled.

"Bye, Kari." Tai said.

Kari skipped all the way to school. When she was half way there, she saw Davis.

"Hey, Davis." Kari called.

"Hey, Kari." 

"So, I heard that you got a date to the dance." Kari smiled.

"Yeah, Tina is great, she knows so much about soccer. I never knew a girl could be so good at it." Davis 's cheek turned pink.

"Yeah. I guess it's pretty great." Kari sighed.

"You okay?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, it's just the dance it's this week Friday. And I have about five days to find a date." Kari sighed again.

"What about T. A." Davis asked.

"He's on a vacation with his family." Kari sighed again for the third time.

"Well, the bell's about to ring and I gota meet up with Tina. See ya. Kari." Davis grinned.

Kari walked slowly to her locker and found a note.

My name is a three lettered word.

You know me like the back of your shoe.

But, you don't have a date to the dance hey?

I am here to help you.

The note is strawberry scented. Kari is so desperate she'll do anything. But, she doesn't know where to meet the mystery note person.

" Another boring day of school." Kari sighed.

Kari got all her books ready and headed for homeroom. She was carrying so much books she didn't see Ken and bumped in to him.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Ken apologized. (He turned good. Just telling ya)

"Oh, no. It's totally my fault." Kari replied.

Ken helped Kari pick up all her books and carried them to her first class.

"Thanks. Ken. That was really nice of you." Kari smiled.

"No problem." Ken smiled back. She wanted to help Kari anyway he can. Even though his first class is on the other side of the school.

Later on………………………………..

Kari sat down and opened her books. She was suppose to take notes for her history class. But, the words just aren't going into her head. She wondered who the mystery person is. 

"Okay, class dismissed. For homework, Read page 56 to 89 and take notes. Do questions 1to 20 on page 124. Due tomorrow." The teacher said.

Kari didn't even hear what she was saying. She grabbed her books and headed for the lunchroom.

"You look tired." Yolei commented.

"Oh, thanks a lot." Kari replied.

"No, I meant it. You have to get some sleep done." Yolei said.

"I am not tired. I was just thinking about the dance on Friday. I don't even have a date!" Kari replied.

"Oh, did you ask any one?" Yolei asked.

"I did drop some hints." Kari smiled.

"You gota go and ask or you won't have a date at all." Yolei said.

"Good point. But, first of all. I better get some lunch. I am so hungry." Kari said.

Kari lined up just like everyone else. But, some one was calling her name.

"Kari." A voice called.

"Oh, hi Ken." Kari smiled.

"I got lunch for you. Spaghetti and meat balls. And for dessert. Your favorite, strawberry cheese cake." Ken offered.

"Thanks." Kari said handing him a five-dollar bill.

"No need for that." Ken said.

"I wouldn't feel right." Kari said.

"No, really. It's okay." Ken said.

"Thank you for the lunch." Kari grinned.

Kari stuffed the money in his backpack and left.

"I saw you talking to Ken there. Were you asking him to the dance?" Yolei asked.

"Nope. He bought lunch for me." Kari replied.

"Really?" Yolei said wide-eyed.

"Yup, that guy is really nice." Kari replied.

"Wow, I think someone has a crush on you." Yolei grinned evily.

"No, he's just really nice." Kari began biting in to her food.

"Yeah right. So, he was evil before trying to kill everyone. Now, he's just so nice he wants buy lunch for everyone." Yolei said.

"Well, he is my friend." Kari said.

"He's a crush on you. You just won't admit it. Kari Kamiya." Yolei smirked.

"Come on. Yolei. Stop joking around." Kari playfully punched Yolei in the arm.

"Well, I better get to class soon. See ya around." Yolei said.

"Okay, I better study for the math test in the afternoon. I didn't study yesterday." Kari smiled.

"Bye." With a wave Yolei left.

After, Kari had finished her lunch. She walked to the library with her books and stuff. She found a small desk by the window. The test shouldn't be very hard. Kari put her pen down and glanced out side. She saw Ken and his new friends playing basketball. Kari couldn't really think of anything else except for the mystery person. But, she has to study for the test even though it's an easy test. She picked her pen up and again and began to write. Kari kept on studying until the bell rang. 

"Well, let's see how I do on that math test." Kari said and glanced outside. Ken wasn't there any more.

Yolei 's words came into Kari's mind once again. _He's got a crush on you._

Kari hurried to her first class in the afternoon. Math class. One of her favorite classes.

"Miss Kamiya. You're late." The teacher's loud voice interrupted Kari's thought.

"I am sorry. I was in the library studying for the math test." Kari explained.

"That's okay. Since this is your first time. I am not going to give you a detention slip. Now hurry on to your desk." The teacher stared at Kari with piercing green eyes.

"Yes." Kari hurried on to her desk.

"Okay, class. This test counts for 10 percent of your grade this year. You will have the whole period to do this. If you finish early, you can read quietly." The teacher said.

The teacher passed out the copied of the test. And Kari began.

Kari's P.O.V.

Hey, this isn't so hard. What's nine to the power of 6? It's………. (buttons clicking on Kari's calculator) …………….531441. Hey that's not so bad. Okay, moving on to the next question. 

Like that, Kari answered all the questions on that test. She had some small problems. But, solved it quickly. She finished before the bell rang. And she doubled checked her test. Soon after the bell rang.

"Okay, pass the test to the one in front. And you're dismissed." The teacher's loud voice bounced off walls.

Kari passed her test in front and left.

"Hey, Kari." A gentle voice interrupted.

"Hey Ken." Kari smiled.

"Well, I don't really have anything to do this afternoon. Want to come to the pizza parlor with me?" Ken asked calmly.

"Uh-" Kari began.

"I would totally understand if you don't want to come." Ken interrupted.

"Acturely I would love to go." With a wink Kari left.

Kari smiled at herself. _Maybe Ken does have a crush on me._

****

After school……

"Hey, Kari." Ken said.

"Oh. Hi Ken. I didn't notice you there." Kari said.

"I surprised you huh?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kari giggled.

"Ready?" Ken asked.

Kari grabbed more books from her locker and stuffed in her backpack and said." Ready."

Kari and Ken took a walk in the peaceful park. The birds were chirping. The sun is shining and the sky is blue. A perfect day for a walk.

"So, Ken. Do you have a date to the dance?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." Ken lied. He didn't want Kari to know he was a wimp. _She probably already have a gazillion dates lined up. _He thought.

"Do you?" Ken asked.

"Uh, No." Kari's voice was shaking.

"Really? Such a pretty and smart girl like you don't have a date?" Ken asked.

"No." Kari blushed lightly. She felt a tingle inside of her.

"Oh." Ken knew he made a big mistake by saying he did have a date.

__

  
"I am hungry. Want to go for pizza now?" Kari asked.

"Sure." Ken smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think people. Does Ken have a chance with Kari? Or will he just have to keep on lying? Well, any way. If you have any questions and stuff like that. You can just e-mail me.

[Sakura_23@hotmail.com][1]****

   [1]: mailto:Sakura_23@hotmail.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Be mine Chapter 3

Author: Sakura

Author's notes: I am very glad that many of you liked this fic. I try really hard on my spelling and grammar and stuff like that. I am sorry to those who thought this would be a Takari. But, this'll be a Kekari. Thanks. If you hate it. I suggest you not read it. Ha! 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

When, Kari arrived at school. She found another note in her locker. 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Will you go to the dance with me on Friday?

This is really true.

Again the note was strawberry scented. She has no idea who the mystery person is? Kari grabs more books and headed off to class.

"Good morning. Kari." A voice interrupted.

"Oh, hi there, Ken." Kari replied with a sweet smile.

"Here let me help you." Ken grabbed some of Kari's books and helped her to class.

"Thank you." Kari said.

Suddenly, Kari tripped and fell. All her books fell on the floor. Including the note.

"Oh, are you okay?" Ken helped Kari up.

"Thanks." Kari smiled.

"Hey, what's this?" Ken asked picking up the note.

"Uh, it's nothing. Just a stupid piece of paper." Kari hid the paper.

"Okay." Ken and Kari walked to her first class.

"Thanks for the help. Ken. See you at lunch." With a wink Kari left.

"What a pretty girl." Ken sighed.

Through class, Kari wondered about the note. _Who was it from? Should I really go to the dance with him? Or is he a weirdo that have like five eyes or something? _ But, her teacher interrupted her thought.

"Miss Kamiya. Could you please get out of your day dream and join us in ancient Egypt?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, I am sorry." Kari snapped out of it. 

For the rest of the class, Kari paid attention so the teacher won't make a fool of her again.

****

Lunch Time.

"Hey, Kari. I got you lunch." Ken called.

"Thanks." Kari said. Again he won't accept the money.

"Want to sit with me and Yolei?" Kari asked.

"Sure, why not." Ken said.

Kari carried her tray to the table Yolei was in and sat down.

"So, Kari. Found a date yet?" Yolei asked.

"Nope." Kari replied.

For some reason Ken felt uncomfortable with this subject. He picked up his tray and said.

"Well, got to run." 

"What's up with that guy?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know." Kari took a sip of her soup.

Ken's P.O.V.

Uhhhhhhhhh, I am such a wimp. Why don't I just go up to her and ask her? I know I want to, but I just can't. She'll probably laugh her head off. Even though she probably won't. But, I already told her I have a date to the dance. 

Ken walked over to the trashcan and dumped the rest of his lunch. And so was Kari.

"Hey, Ken." Kari said.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ken could feel the sweat dropping.

"Okay." Kari smiled.

"Uh, I just want to ask if um uh you would go to the dance with me on Friday." Ken blurted out.

"What? I thought you had a date." Kari asked.

"Okay, I lied. I thought you would think of me as a wimp. That wouldn't be good." Ken said.

"Yes. I would love to go to the dance with you." Kari said.

"Really? You're not humoring me right?" Ken asked.

"Is that why you were begin so nice to me these few days?" Kari grinned.

"I liked you for a long time. But, I never got the chance to tell you. You know. Me really shy." Ken smiled.

"Oh no!" Kari said to herself.

"What?" Ken asked.

"The note." Kari said.

"I am the note. You don't have to worry about that."

"Oh."

"Thanks." Kari leaned over and kissed Ken on the cheek and left.

"Wow." Ken said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I guessed I should have warned you a head. Not many people think KeKari is right. But, you know. I am one of those really weird dudes. Any way. Review please? pwetty please?


	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: Be mine chapter 4 The dance Final  
  
Author:Sakura  
  
Author's notes: The dance, the dance Kari and Ken are going to. What's going to happen? Well, I am not dropping any hints. *grins really wide*  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
"Kari, so who are you going with to the dance with?" Tai asked.  
  
"I am not telling. You are going to scream at me if I tell you." Kari glared at Tai.  
  
"No I won't." Tai said.  
  
"Okay, I am going with.............Ken." Kari replied.  
  
"Are you crazy? Kari. Ken? He's our hugest enemy." Tai screamed.  
  
"You promised."  
  
"Fine, I'll calm down."  
  
"Anyway, Ken is good. He is nice, he brings me lunch. He is really nice. You have to accept that eventurelly."  
  
"I am sorry. I guess I just went over board."  
  
"It's okay Tai. I never liked him when he was killing everyone. Well, good night Tai."  
  
"It's 8 o' clock. Kari." Tai replied.  
  
"Oh, okay. Let's go watch some T.V." Kari said.  
  
"Huh?" Tai scratched his head.  
  
The next day .................  
  
"Get up, Tai."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"GET UP, TAI."  
  
"Oh......I guess I should get up." Tai mummbled.  
  
"YOU BETTER!"  
  
"Why are you so excited about today?" Tai asked.  
  
"Because, it's the dance."  
  
"Today? Already?"  
  
"You want to come, even though it's not for high school people. But, you can come if you really want to." Kari said.  
  
"Nah, me and Sora are going to see a movie instead."  
  
"Well, I am going to get dressed and then go to Mimi's house."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kari walked back to her room and took out her tank top and her skirt. She folded them carefully and put it into a paper bag.   
  
Kari dailed Mimi's phone..  
  
"Hi, Mimi."  
  
"Hi,Kari. Want to come over?"   
  
"Sure, why not. Tai is not getting up any way."  
  
"*giggling* Well, see you later."  
  
Kari grabbed her bike and pedaled towards Mimi's house.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"Hi, Kari." Mimi smiled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kari asked.  
  
"Nothing." Mimi said.  
  
"Whatever." Kari replied.  
  
"Okay, sit down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just sit okay?"  
  
"Okay......." Kari sat there staring at the ceiling.  
  
Kari could hear talking in Mimi's room. Who was it? Sora?  
  
"Surprise!" a voice interrupted Kari's thought.  
  
"T.K.?" Kari's smile turned into a blush.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great? I made it back just in time for the dance." T.K. pecked Kari on the cheek.  
  
"Great." Kari was really glad that T.K.'s back. But, what about Ken?  
  
"Is something bothering you?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Acturelly, yes." Kari glanced nervously into T.K. sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"What?" T.K. asked again.  
  
"It's Ken......." Kari began slowly.  
  
"What? Is he hurting you?" T.K. asked.  
  
"No, it's not that. You see, I am his date for the dance." Kari replied.  
  
"Oh......do you think he'll be mad if I am your date instead?" T.K. looked hopefully at Kari.  
  
"I don't think he'll be all that happy about it."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"You see, he is really a great guy if you get to know him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I am sorry. T.K." Kari walked over and hugged T.K. very tight.  
  
"It's okay. Kari."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." T.K. replied. T.K. felt sad. But, it's only a dance, there'll be more in the future.(What a great guy)  
  
Kari let go and sat down again. It was really akward for the both of them. so, she just left.  
  
This afternoon, the dance and T.K. came............................  
  
"Hi, Kari." Ken's voice creeped over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Ken." Kari replied with a smile.  
  
"You look really pretty today."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kari and Ken walked in to the gym. It was decroated with ballons and streamers. Yolei already showed up, she sat on the benches drinking punch.  
  
"Hey, Kari. Look there's T.K." Ken called out.  
  
"I know." Kari sighed.  
  
"Are you going to leave me now?" Ken glanced over at Kari.  
  
"No, Ken. You're my date and we're going to have a great time." Kari forced a smile. Ken could see that Kari really want to be with T.K.  
  
"You know what Kari?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go with T.K."  
  
"No, I wouldn't feel right."  
  
"No, really go."  
  
"But, that way, you won't have a date."  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind that much. I haven't had a date for any dances at all. So, what's the diffrence." Ken muttered under his breath.  
  
"I am sorry Ken." Kari leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Ken felt sorry for himself. Just, then, a really romantic song came on, he thought about Kari. But, forced himself to brush that image away.He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He hoped it was Kari. But, it wasn't. It was Yolei.  
  
"Hi Ken." Yolei blushed.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Where's Kari?"  
  
"She's with T.K."  
  
"You did the right thing."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So.........."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wanna dance?" Yolei's smile brightened.  
  
"I would be honoured." Ken's smile brightened too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
It's short it's crisp. Well, it's boring too. half of you probably already knew Kari would be with T.K. and then Yolei would show up. Raise your hand if you knew. Well, whatever. so, like if you have any questions or flames you wanna throw at me. Please throw it at.  
  
Sakura_23@hotmail.com Thanks a million. *yawn* 


End file.
